


Trying is Half the Fun

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: The Vor Omega Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pack Dynamics, Russian Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: When Cas and Dean announce to the pack that they're ready to start trying for an heir, Dean doesn't expect to be so turned on by the process. But when your mate is the head of a Russian crime syndicate, you adjust quickly to the unexpected, and this is no exception. Sequel to A Debt Paid.





	Trying is Half the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written the fill the Breeding Kink square on my SPN ABO Bingo card. I finally got Bingo!! And on the last day of this round, too!
> 
> This story is a sequel of sorts to [A Debt Paid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12096156), and is set a few years later.

Dean can scent him before he feels him, strong arms wrapping around his middle and stroking down the front of his dirty jumpsuit. Cas’ mouth is pressed to his ear, hot and a little dirty all on its own. “You smell fertile,” he growls into Dean’s ear, pulling his hips back flush with the beginnings of a bulge in Cas’ dress pants. Dean licks his lips, turning his head to meet his mate’s eyes.

“You’ve been telling me that for a week,” he says, smirking at the predatory way Cas is looking at him.

“I want to bathe in your slick and fuck you so full of my pups you’ll start showing within a month,” Cas tells him in that same low, filthy tone. It sends a shiver down Dean’s spine. Behind them, Dean can spy a few _volk_ eyeing them and slowly walking away from their work. Fertile indeed.

“Can I get a bed first, or are you gonna fuck me in the office again?”

Cas thumbs at a grease smudge on his cheek, a self-satisfied smirk growing. “My desk still smells like your cum.”

“And we lost half a day of productivity,” Dean reminds him, trying not to let the hand stroking over his belly affect him too much. It’s an uphill battle when Castiel knows every inch of him backwards and forwards.

“You ruin all my fun, myshka.” Cas drags his hand over Dean’s coveralls before sliding it into Dean’s hand and tugging him toward the front. Dean hides his smile by keeping his eyes lowered. Cas wanting to fuck Dean in public warring with his need to keep Dean’s nudity secret and protected and all for Castiel the last time they'd fucked on-site had done things to his ego. And his libido.

Dean lets himself be led, confident that someone will take over the job of dismantling the Audi since he clearly won’t be finishing. It’s one of the perks of being the _Vor Omega_. He gets to drop whatever work he’s doing whenever he wants without consequence, and doubly so if Cas is intent on fucking him. The entire pack has been less than subtle about their excitement for pups since Cas announced that they were ready to start trying. It’s a strange thing having a rough Russian werewolf bringing him nuts to snack on ‘for the pup’, especially when there isn’t a pup yet. Dean is trying to take it in stride.

Cas on the other hand, Cas he can handle. And he does. As much as possible. Dean’s already hot for it by the time they climb into the back of Cas’ town car still holding hands, and Cas uses his grip to pull Dean close over his lap. They’re kissing the next instant, Cas’ hands sliding into the pockets of Dean’s jumpsuit to pull their hips together, fingers digging into Dean’s skin through the canvas. Dean drops a hand to cover the bulge in Cas’ dress pants, the thin linen barely a barrier. Dean strokes him, rocking his hips down over Cas’ lap in rhythm with his hand.

“I’m going to fill you so full of my pups, myshka,” Cas growls into his ear, thrusting his hips up into Dean’s hand.

Dean grins against his mouth. “Yeah? You gonna make my belly nice and fat?"

"Mmm," Cas hums against his throat, play-biting at his mating mark. Dean shivers under the touch, burying his hands in Cas' hair to hold him there.

By the time they're home, Dean's jumpsuit is unzipped down to his navel and his tank is pushed off one shoulder, angry red marks dotting the freckled skin underneath.  Dean climbs out of the car as soon as Alexei parks and runs for the front door without looking back. There's a growl behind him, and he can sense Cas giving chase, but he's fast and has every incentive to not get caught. Cas fucks him harder if he has to work for it.

He loses ground getting the front door open, but still manages to make it half-way up the stairs before he feels Cas at his back. He puts in a burst of speed up the remaining stairs and careens into the bedroom, shoving his jumpsuit down his hips and kicking it off. Cas tackles him to the bed, holding him down with strong hands and sharp teeth against his mating scar. “Caught you,” he growls.

A primal part of Dean uncurls from deep inside him and stretches at the words. Dean can feel slick start trailing down the backs of his thighs, and he arches his hips back to meet Cas’ erection through his pants. “Yeah? What are you gonna do with me now that you got me, Alpha?”

Cas’ growl deepens as he nudges the back of Dean’s neck with his nose. “I’m going to knot you tight and fuck you full of my cum.” He shoves a hand down the back of Dean’s underwear, pressing two rough fingers into him. Dean moves a hand down to get the panties off, but Cas grabs his wrist in a tight grip and shoves it back against the bed. “You do not touch yourself until I give permission.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean rasps as a river of slick floods his hole.

Cas lets go of his hand and stands from the bed. Dean whines at the loss of touch, but it only lasts long enough for Cas to strip them both naked. He’s climbs back up to straddle Dean’s thighs the next moment, using his hands to spread Dean’s ass cheeks open and thumbing at his hole, teasing him. Dean presses up into the touch, whining again.

“You gonna fill me up, Alpha?” he asks.

Cas sinks his thumbs past Dean’s pucker in a shallow thrust before spreading his slick around the rim, ignoring the question. Dean could goad him into moving things along, but something about the concentration on Cas’ face, knowing he’s mesmerizing Dean’s hole and taking so much time to admire him turns Dean on more than all the dirty talk.

Cas leans down and fits his mouth over Dean’s hole, sucking some of Dean’s slick into his mouth with an appreciative hum. Dean keens under the hard suction, squirming under his mouth. A tongue flicks over him, but it’s gone before he can even enjoy it, and Cas is pushing him up onto his knees to present and shoving into him. The fullness is sinfully good, Cas’ dick just the right size to fill him up and stretch him out in ways he never thought a dick could.  He moans, dropping his forehead down against the bedding.

Cas doesn’t hold back, snapping his hips into Dean’s with a pounding force that has Dean melting against the bed, crying out each time his prostate is hit. Cas hunches over him, sucking bruising kisses into his neck and shoulder and growling filthy things in his ear. “You’re going to look so pretty full of my pups. Everyone’s going to know how good I fuck you, aren’t they, myshka?”

“You fuck me so good, Alpha. Gonna be nice and fat with your pups.”

“Yes. Bred up and glowing with my heirs. I can’t wait to see your round belly.” He reaches down with one hand and rubs the skin over Dean’s lower stomach. Dean can just imagine what it will look like round with their pup growing inside him. He shoves back hard against Cas.

“Fuck me, Alpha,” he gasps. Cas doesn’t disappoint. He rides Dean hard, showing him no mercy as he pounds into him. Dean is a shuddering mess of cum within minutes, crying out Cas’ name as he spills all over the bedspread. Cas keeps fucking him right through it, grabbing onto his hips to keep him upright as he ruts into him.

Dean is a puddle of frazzled nerves and pleasure by the time Cas’ hips start to stutter. “Are you ready for my cum, myshka?”

“Fuck yes, Alpha. Breed me up good. Wanna be fat with your pups,” Dean says, rallying his wet noodle limbs to encourage Cas to fuck him harder. He can feel Cas’ knot begin to catch at his rim, and then there’s a flood of wet cum inside him, bursting out of Cas with enough force to make Dean feel it. He grins against the bedding, tilting his head to the side to spy the look of pure bliss on Cas’ face.

Cas drops like a sack over Dean, covering him with his body as he pants into Dean’s neck. “You’re going to look so beautiful pregnant with my pups,” he says after a while, pressing a kiss to the underside of Dean’s chin and smiling at him. Dean arches his neck back enough to kiss him, smiling his own silly smile. His heart flutters even as it still fights to settle back into a normal rhythm.

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much, myshka,” Cas tells him as he kisses him again. Dean feels his whole body flush.

“I love you, too,” he says. And he means it, too. When Cas first bit him, he never could have imagined a time when they could be a love match, but Cas has proven himself to be everything Dean could ever ask for in an alpha. Hot sex aside, he cannot wait to make a baby with his mate.

-

It’s early morning, and they’re cuddled up together in the middle of their giant bed, Cas’ nose tucked up right against Dean’s mating mark the way he likes to be. Dean feels him sniff against his skin, once, then twice more. A satisfied noise rolls up his chest.

Dean huffs at him, still half-asleep. “Let me guess, I smell fertile?” he teases.

Cas nudges his nose against Dean’s skin. “No, myshka. You smell pregnant,” he says, his voice deeper and heavily accented, as it gets when he’s emotional.

Dean shifts in his arms, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I do?”

“Mmhmm. Soon you are going to be round with the proof of our love.” His hand travels down Dean’s chest to spread over his flat stomach. Dean’s heart begins to pound fast and excitement bubbles under Cas’ hand. He reaches up and kisses Cas, grinning against his mouth.

“I love you, Alpha.”

“And I you, myshka.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon) or Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/).


End file.
